


The Newest Abernathy

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is expecting a baby and Haymitch isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Abernathy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

It had been nine long months. Nine months that Haymitch vowed to leave every day and nine months that he had failed. Every day we walked to the train station and every night he wound up back in his bed. He told himself that he would just stay until his seed was born. After it slithered out of her he’d buy her a fancy apartment in the Capitol

She wanted it so much. He begged her to get an abortion. He spent three months doing that. He spent the next three months praying that something would go wrong . The last three months he planned his escape. That was until three days ago. Effie was in so much pain, they got on the train to the hospital in District 4. Effie had been in surgery for hours. The doctors still didn’t know if she was going to pull through.

He signed his permission to take the Abernathy monster out of her. Effie was sure it was going to be a boy. A boy as big and strong as his Daddy. All Haymitch could think of was his little brother. The first “son” he let down. Would this one become a man or would he die before he had thirteen candles on his cake.

The doctor came out of the operating room. It was still touch and go for Effie but the baby was fine. He shook his head. Of course it would be fine, it was an Abernathy, a survivor, he’d kill anyone that got in his way. 

A nurse was coming out holding it. He walked over and looked at the bundle. “Did you run out of blue blankets? He asked.

The nurse stared at him. “No. It’s a girl.

Haymitch looked down at the small bundle. Peaches and cream complexion, blue eyes, blonde hair, a perfect…..Trinket.

The nurse handed the baby over and he kept checking her. Ten fingers, ten toes. Effie was going to adore her. 

He made them bring the baby into Effie’s room even though she hadn’t woken up yet from the surgery. He watched the baby sleep, fed her a bottle. Effie woke up just before dawn

She saw her husband sleeping in a chair by her bed. “Haymitch…..Haymitch.

He was startled awake. “I’m here.. I’m here.

“Is the baby? Is he okay? Did he make it?

Haymitch nodded. “There’s just one thing wrong with him.

Effie’s eyes widened in fear. “What?

“He’s a she.

Effie gasped. “A girl?? I always wanted a girl.

“Then how come you’ve been talking up this boy to me for months.”

Effie frowned. ‘I knew you weren’t happy about the baby. I didn’t get pregnant on purpose. I swear.

“Shhh. I know Effie. 

“I was afraid you were going to leave me. I thought if we had a boy we could name it after your brother.

“Well, Garrett isn’t going to work for this little Princess. Haymitch said. “I’m thinking Euphemia.

Effie shook her head. “No way. Two Euphemia Abernathys are too many. What about Hailey Euphemia?

“Hailey? He asked.

“Well, I don’t like Haymichelle. This way she could be named for both her parents.

“I don’t think she should be named after me. Haymitch said.

“Hailey’s a pretty name. Effie said.

“Yes but…..

“Don’t you think it has a nice ring to it? Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy.

“Wow, that won’t fit on a page.

“Haymitch….are you going to stay?

He sighed. “Do you want me to stay?

“Yes.

“I’ll come home with you to Twelve. We’ll see if you still want me around your kid in six months.

“Haymitch! She’s ours…..not mine.

He picked her up and handed her to her mother. “She looks just like you Princess.


End file.
